1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display, and more particular to a three-dimensional display.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, continuous advancement of display technologies results in increasing demands on display quality of displays, such as image resolution, color saturation, and so on. Further, in process of purchasing a display, whether the display is able to display 3D images is also taken into consideration in addition to high image resolution and high color saturation.
In current 3D image display technologies, a barrier mainly utilized for controlling images captured in respective eyes of a viewer is configured between the display panel and the user. According to visual characteristics of human eyes, a 3D image may be produced when two images with the same content but different parallax are respectively captured by a viewer's left and right eyes. The images respectively captured by a viewer's left and right eyes respectively pass through the slits of the barrier.
Since, in the display panel, the geometric arrangement relationships of the black matrix regions or the metal wiring regions are in accordance with the extending direction of the slits of the barrier, it is easy to produce uneven fringes after the light beam from the display panel passes through the barrier. Under the circumstance mentioned above, it is easy for the viewer to see the 3D image accompanied with equidistant bright-and-dim fringes. That is, the so-called Moire effect. Thus, the display quality of the 3D display is seriously affected.
Particularly, when the display panel uses a low-temperature polysilicon active device array substrate, the non-completely-transparent polysilicon wirings lead to a worse light strength distribution in each of the pixel of the display panel. Hence, the Moire effect is getting more obvious. Therefore, how to prevent the 3D display from the Moire effect at the time for improving the display quality of the 3D display becomes the major task to be developed immediately.